Story: In Love
by Coranth
Summary: A small piece from my in-progress larger work, "Ieesha: Dragon Of The Sun." Our hero comforts his dragoness, Ieesha, as she recovers from a sickness... and realizes that his feelings for her are far deeper than friendship. Read and Review!


Small Disclaimer: David and Ieesha belong to me. They're mine. You can't use them unless you ask me. The Protoss are copyright Blizzard Entertainment. All other names, places, technologies, etc. are copyright their respective owners. In other words: I ain't makin' any money offa this. Don't sue me, m'kay?

Small Note: This site is a piece of CENSORED. It won't allow me to use the characters I normally use for Ieesha's, and Zhand'Akull's mental speech! Ah well, too bad...

'In Love', a piece from "Dragon of the Sun"

As I turned to exit the Dragon Weyr and go back to the Antioch Templar Archives Ieesha called softly to me, **David?** I stopped and turned around to face her again. "Yes, what is it, Ieesha?" I asked. Through the mental bond that I shared with her, I could still feel her sickness—a thick, heavy fatigue that weakened her body and mind, made her thoughts hazy and her mind-voice distant. **I know I've been a lot of trouble to you these last few days, because of the sickness I have had** she answered, her mind-voice trembling **but... would you please... would you hold me... please? **From the sound of her voice, and the reptilian fear flowing into my thoughts, I could tell just how much she wanted me. "Ieesha," I answered, quietly, "you know how much I love you, and you've been no trouble at all to me. You know I am a healer, and you have been a wonderful patient. Of course I'll hold you!"

And with those words, I walked back to the fleeces, and settled down with her again... and then she started to move, curling herself around me, folding her wings over my body—actually pulling me close to her—in a full-body embrace! As she tightened her embrace—pushing me down oh-so-gently with her muzzle to tuck me into her body and underneath her wings I gently guided her head close to my body, holding her to me as best I could, despite our difference in size. Looking into my eyes, Ieesha whimpered quietly, and through the warmth of her presence in my thoughts, almost immediately, I felt her great fear transmute into happiness. **Gods, David... you don't know how good this feels** she said, another whimper escaping her. "But I do" I answered "I do Ieesha, through the bond we share. It's wonderful to know I can hold you like this!"

A soft whine escaped Ieesha, then, and suddenly the happiness that she was projecting once again transmuted into fear. **There's something I should tell you, David** she said, her mind-voice touched with the awful feeling. **When my sickness was at its worst I had dreams... horrible dreams! I dreamed that something awful happened, and I couldn't be with you anymore, and I felt... oh David! I felt that if I was without you... there would be no reason for me to go on living!** She began to shudder and tremble then whimper, and I guided her head into my chest, hugging her as best as I possibly could. Ieesha's response was to curl herself even tighter around me, and through the warmth of her presence in my thoughts I could feel how desperate she was for my company. At that moment I realized just how much she feared that something would separate us.

"There, Ieesha," I whispered quietly, caressing her softly "is that better? It is, isn't it? Why would you have a silly dream like that? You know I'll always be with you, and that nothing in the universe could _ever_ take me away from you." Raising her head just a little Ieesha softly licked my face with the fine-pointed tip of her long tongue. **You know, David,** she said, **I am one lucky dragoness to have someone as understanding as you, even if you are a human and not of my own race... Just what have I done to deserve you?** I didn't answer her question at first. Instead, I chuckled quietly and continued my caresses, roaming my hands over her muzzle, her cheeks, her ears... every part of her head I could reach. After a while, though, I answered, "Nah, it's me that's the lucky one Ieesha.

I mean, you—you gave your life to me when I rescued you from the Dark Shaman, and you've shown far more devotion to me and have been more understanding then... anyone I've ever known... No, I'm the lucky one! Now you try to get some more sleep, okay?" With a deep, content sigh, I leaned back into her body, and she closed her eyes—lowering her head to rest on her tail spade—but did not fall asleep. As we lay there together in the Weyr I began to think, trying to keep my thoughts from flowing to her through the bond that we shared. I knew, now, without a doubt, that I loved her. I knew now, that I had _always_ loved her, right from the day I had first met her—when she had been held prisoner, by the Dark Shaman, Mtumwa-Kamil-Adham. On that day I had been captivated by the beauty of her body... and then, when she had joined herself to me, I had sworn an oath to forever protect her... and I had seen the beauty and pure innocence of her mind and soul.

I had fallen in love with her, and all that she was. 'Damn it! I—I've got to tell her how I feel, but... what'll she say if I tell her? Will she accept me...? But, what if she doesn't?' I thought. As I debated whether to tell her my feelings, Ieesha seemed to feel something of my conflict through our bond, even though I was trying to keep my thoughts private. **Sweet David, you seem... troubled** she said quietly. **Is something wrong?** Hearing that simple, innocent question—and knowing it was useless to try to hide things from her—I shook my head. "No, Ieesha" I answered, "nothing's wrong. But... there's something I have to tell you." Opening her beautiful midnight-blue eyes, Ieesha raised her head to look at me. **Oh?** she asked. **What is it, David?**

"Well, at first, when I found you, I thought of you just as a very close friend, Ieesha" I answered. "But, now that we've come to really know each other through our Bond..." I broke off, unable to speak, then took a deep breath and started again. "But now that we've come to really know each other, intimately, through our bond... well, I like you a lot Ieesha. Before I found you, I was alone. But then, when I met you and we bonded, you became my constant friend and companion... and it feels _wonderful_ to know that I'm not alone anymore! Now... you are the first person I think of when I wake up and the last before I go to sleep. You inhabit my dreams, you defeat my nightmares..." Ieesha looked at me, deep into my eyes, and I looked back at her. As I gazed into her deep midnight-blue eyes, something welled up inside me, making me tingly all over. "... And I love you, with all that I am" I whispered. "You, Ieesha, are my everything..."

Through the mental bond I shared with Ieesha, all I could feel was the greatest feeling of draconic shock I had ever felt. For a time that seemed eternal she just stared at me in silence, stunned by the enormity of what I had said. Eventually, though, she found the strength to speak. **Y-you... you don't know what you're saying!** she stuttered. **You're human - I'm just a dragon, an animal! **She attempted to sit up on her haunches, then, coughing deeply with exertion. "Easy now, easy Ieesha..." I said to her, gently trying to ease her back down into a sleeping position on the fleeces despite our vast differences in size. "Save your strength, you're still not well enough to get up." She obeyed hesitantly, her eyes wide and round, filling with tears as she continued to gaze at me.

Despite her sickness, despite the fact that she was an animal, I could scarcely imagine anyone more beautiful than her. **But you can't...** she said, whimpering, still weakly protesting, her shock still flowing through my thoughts. **I mean, I like you a lot, too, David, and I care deeply for you... but **_**love?**_** Do you know what that **_**means**_**? To truly love each other, as bonded Lifemates...** Suddenly, the shock she was feeling was instantly replaced by great longing, as she heaved a deep, wistful sigh, and then continued, **Such a union between us would be impossible - we cannot mate, because I am too big and you are too small! Also, even if we **_**could **_**find a way to mate, you could never bless me with the gift of new life - we cannot breed with each other, sweet David, because we are far too different. **Ever-so-gently, I brushed Ieesha's muzzle, my human hand lightly touching her soft, golden hide.

"One thing you need to know about humans, Ieesha, is that we're very creative - I can think of a few ways that we might mate with each other, not to breed, but simply to give each other pleasure. And even though you and I cannot breed with each other, we can still have children; we can adopt some. For now, however, both of these issues don't matter. _I love you, Ieesha._ You... are my Angel... my reason for being. _That_ is all that matters" I reassured her, slowly managing to calm her. "Shush now... you need your rest." I continued to caress her, whispering soothingly to her until her shock faded from my thoughts, her eyes closed and she sank into a weary slumber. As she slept she twitched and chirruped softly to herself in her sleep, a fragment of thought passing from her to me through our mental bond **... never knew love before...** Smiling to myself I fell into a restful sleep with her, held safe within the curl of her body.

?.

I awoke to a feeling of warmth caressing my mind and body, and as I opened my eyes the first things I saw... were the deep shining midnight-blue eyes of my dragoness. 'Hmm... She must have moved during the night, so she could look at me while I slept' I thought, absently. Wrapped within her warm, musty comfort, as I lay there with her in the Weyr, the only sound I could hear was our soft breathing—until Ieesha spoke, quietly. **Good morning, sweet David** she said, her 'voice' a little weak. **I am feeling better today... I think.** Lowering her head, she pressed the tip of her muzzle against my cheek. A smile breaking out on my face, I leaned into her, pressing my cheek against her golden muzzle to return the affectionate gesture as best I could. "That's good to hear—and good morning to you too, Ieesha" I replied quietly.

"So, uh, what happens now?" Suddenly, through the warmth of her presence in my mind I felt uncertainty, and more than slight nervousness, as Ieesha pulled her head back to look into my eyes. **Yesterday—when you gave me the cure for the poison of the Nightshade Two spores—you saved my life, David!** she said, softly. **And now... Now you've declared your wish to be my Mate! What you said last night, did you really mean it?** Purring quietly, Ieesha nuzzled her head into my hands, and I began to gently stroke along her golden snout. While I did this, I reexamined my feelings, and found that nothing had changed. "Yes, Ieesha... I do love you, dearly. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me" I replied, honestly. As I spoke, suddenly, through the warmth of her mental presence came almost overwhelming feelings of shock, uncertainty, happiness, and the purest joy as Ieesha chirruped softly.

**But your friends, the Protoss, what—** she lapsed into silence as I placed a hand gently upon her golden muzzle. "It doesn't matter, Ieesha. I don't care what they think," I replied, looking into her deep blue eyes. Hearing myself say those words... it was as though I was living in a dream—like it was happening to someone else—but, I honestly meant what I was saying. Suddenly the conflict within my dragon's mind ground to a halt, as the whirl of emotions that I could feel through our bond transmuted to one: joy pure and sweet. **You mean... it doesn't matter that I'm not like you? It doesn't matter that I'm not human?** she asked, her voice touched with the wonderful feeling. In answer, I gave her the most wonderful smile—warm, open, affectionate—and replied, "That has never mattered to me at all, Ieesha. You are my beautiful dragon, and I will never want for more than who you are."

Turning her head away from me to face one wall of the Weyr, Ieesha whimpered softly, and through the warmth of her presence in my thoughts I felt tremendous joy, mingled with both sadness and great happiness. **N-No one... no one has ever said that to me before** she whispered, her eyes clouding over with silvery tears. **I feel like... like... I don't know, it's all different, tingly! David... what is this? What is this I'm feeling? **A whimper escaping her, Ieesha dropped her head into my hands, allowing me to gently caress her golden muzzle once again. "It's okay Ieesha, I'm here" I murmured quietly, "just let it out..." As I held her head in my hands, tentatively, she began to move, curling herself around me, folding her wings about my body—actually pulling me close to her—in a wonderful, full-body embrace!

And as she tightened her embrace—pushing me down oh-so-gently with her snout to tuck me into her body and underneath her wings—I gently guided her head close, holding her as best I could. Then there was silence in the Weyr, not a sound save for our quiet breathing, and the world that continued to turn, and move and live around us. But it was enough, for now Ieesha knew and understood: I loved her more than anything in this world, and couldn't live my life without her in it, because she _was_ my life; without her I was nothing. Perhaps the lightness of having professed my feelings without faltering in my words gave me courage or perhaps it was just the way I was wrapped within her embrace, but, whatever made me brave in that moment, made me brave for the rest of my life.

For as we sat there on the fleeces, cradling each other, tears flowing freely, I leaned over to her face—losing myself as I looked into her midnight eyes—leaning so close that I could feel the warm heat of her hide against my skin, so close I could smell her female scent, light and musky... And I kissed her. At first it was just a brush of skin against soft hide, the most innocent and comforting of embraces, deft and barely there. But as I broke that contact, a gentle wingtip pulled me back toward her and our mouths met again in a heated, endless kiss. Breath mingling, souls melding, hearts beating. And she kissed me. I was lost in the satin smooth feel of her lips against my own, how my body fit perfectly in the large curl of hers, how my hands played oh-so-naturally over her soft, golden hide. And as our two hearts—human, and dragon—reached out and touched, we kissed each other. The way that the first lovers on my home world Earth had kissed each other, with wonderful curiosity, raging passion, guiltless want and love. For two years, Ieesha and I had been bound at the mind and soul but now we were bound at the heart. And as we held the kiss, our first kiss, a memory came to me...

Sitting in front of my mentor High Templar Zhand'Akull, deep within the great Templar Archives of Chionesu, I closed my eyes and tried to meditate again but as I did so, images and thoughts of Ieesha flashed through my mind, distracting me. With a sigh of frustration, I opened my eyes, raising my head to look at the Protoss Elder and Zhand'Akull returned my steady gaze, his own glowing eyes shifting to the color of murky yellow, concern. _Something troubles you, David_ he said, his deep voice rumbling through my mind like a muted thunderclap. _Please, talk to me, and tell me of your troubles._

Knowing, I could hide nothing from him, I replied "It's Ieesha. We've... been through so much together, and now... I—I think that I'm falling in love with her. Great Honored Elder, what is love?" His emerald-green robe reflecting the low psionic light of the meditation room, the High Templar smiled as only he could, his eyes glowing vibrant blue as he raised his brow ridges. Then he gave me a very strange answer. _Love is motion, love is rest, love is comfort, and love is hate. Love is everything that you'll never be able to control and everything you'll desire to subdue. Love is lust; love is gentleness. Love is everything. And one day, David, you will find _your_ everything...  
_

As the distant memory faded from my mind, finally, I realized the truth of my mentor's words. Laying there in the Dragon Weyr with Ieesha—kissing her, and being kissed in return—I knew, that I had finally found my everything. After a time that seemed like an eternity, ever-so-slowly, we pulled away from each other and, tilting her head, Ieesha stared up at me and sighed quietly, a shy little smile on her face, her midnight-blue eyes shining. Through the bond we shared, all I could feel, were the most amazing feelings of draconic awe, and happiness that I had ever felt. Like gentle water they flooded into my thoughts, matching my own feelings, as she spoke a single word **Wow!** Quiet, nervous, filled with happiness, awe and love, the sentiment was exactly what I had expected her to say, and I laughed softly.

"Yeah... Wow! I've dreamed of doing this, for so long..." I lapsed into silence, warm curiosity filling my thoughts as Ieesha continued to look at me, blinking her midnight-blue eyes. **Dreamed of what, David,** she asked, quietly. "Kissing you Ieesha," I replied. "It's something that I've dreamed about very often—because I thought it was something I could never do." Ever-so-slowly my Lifemate, Ieesha, leaned her head towards me, and licked my face, flicking the tip of her fine-pointed tongue against the tip of my nose! **Well, now your dreams have become reality, sweet David** she replied, quietly.

To be continued...


End file.
